<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Buried by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601327">The Buried</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses'>ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Audio, Opperior, Vigilo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Claustrophobia, Fanmix, Gen, Trapped, suffocation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs for the Sunken Sky…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Audio, Opperior, Vigilo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Buried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>“ </b>You know, you know, you weigh me down</em> <em><b>… ”</b> </em></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>one. <em><strong>Quicksand, </strong>Incubus</em><strong><br/></strong></p><p>two.<b><em> Holes in Your Coffin, </em></b>PHILDEL<br/><br/>three.<strong><em> Exhumed, </em></strong>Zola Jesus<br/><br/>four.<strong><em> Weigh Me Down, </em></strong>Lorn<strong><br/></strong></p><p>five.<em><strong> BODY/PRISON, </strong></em>HEALTH<br/><br/>six.<strong><em> Choke, </em></strong>The Soft Moon<br/><br/>seven.<strong><em> I Know Where the Bodies Are Buried, </em></strong>Adam Jensen<br/><br/>eight.<strong><em> Pressure, </em></strong>Until The Ribbon Breaks<strong><br/></strong></p><p>nine.<strong><em> No Easy Way, </em></strong>Digital Daggers<br/><br/>ten. <em><strong>Bury Me Face Down, </strong></em>grandson<b><br/></b></p><p>eleven. <b><em>Mile Deep Hollow, </em></b>IAMX<b><br/></b></p><p>twelve. <b><em>Heart Caves In, </em></b>Snakes of Russia<b><br/></b></p><p>thirteen. <b><em>Surrounded, </em></b>Son Lux<b></b></p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1oKLRB0825JPWV5SA8NPc7?si=JYchQSIIRYid7Zdlj8BW0w"> <em>playlists begins…</em> </a>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>